eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Baris 'Bear' Wick
Bear is a stubborn, hard working ranch hand on the journey to find his own way and start a family. He's not the best at being social but as his life in Toffee Town goes on, he's been able to make more and more memories in his new home. Gifts Loved: "Oh...W-wow thank you, I love this. Uhm.. How did you know?" Vegetable dishes, Mushrooms dishes and alcohol. Liked: "Thanks, really. I appreciate these, they're one of my favourite." Raw Vegetables, Mushrooms and Flowers. Disliked: "What is this? No, no I really don't want this." Sashimi and fish. Hated: "This is disgusting, don't ever give me these again. In fact, take it back." Candy, cake and junk food. Personality +''' Animal Lover'; Bear puts them above people most of the time. He's a sucker for the things and will put his health at risk sometimes to care for them. +' Tireless'; When it comes to cleaning, cooking, you name it. Working is his passion besides animals and he rarely gets sick of it. +' Independent'; being in such a large, busy family he had to look after himself from time to time. +' Hospitable'; if his foul nature doesn't deter something/someone immediately, Bear reverts to a rather quiet, generous side. He was brought up to be homely and kind and unfortunately for the antisocial bit of him, it tends to show through as a back up plan 5 out of ten times. -' Short Tempered'; running along side his emotions, he gets angered very easy and tends to yell or threaten to fight if someone provokes him. -' Withdrawn'; When it comes to sharing information, especially about himself, Bear tends to skirt around most things and gives the bare minimum possible. His thoughts on the less he gives, the less he'll be bothered but his height doesn't help the occasional stare either. -' Insecure'; He's experienced being bullied for his height and facial scars in the past and only adds to why he avoids heavy contact with people. -' Workaholic'''; Sure it can be a good thing but in Bears case it quite the opposite. He tends to over work himself so he doesn't find himself bored or doing nothing, not finding much to dislike about what he does. He ends up sleep deprived or sore on more occasions than he should. Life Before Toffee Town Bear hails from a small village quite a distance from Toffee town. Born eldest in a fast growing, large family, he's always been the help of the house. Having given up quite a bit of his childhood helping his parents raise his siblings and look after grandparents, Bear has been very mature throughout most of his life. As his siblings grew more independent and he too hit his teen years, he begun to feel trapped in his own household which let to him lashing out occasionally, getting into fights in school and being moody at home. Despite continuing to feel like this way and having made his feelings well known to the parents, he never really planned to run away or abandon his family at this age, he truly loved them all and the thought rarely crossed his mind. However, once he hit adulthood, he decided to leave his family finally and get a hold of his own life. Unfortunately his plans were cut short with the birth of two twin sisters. Bear spent his 20's caring for his littlest siblings along side his other brothers and sisters as well as tending chores and working farm hand with his father. He found refuge with the animals a lot of the time, spending his free moments caring for them and taking naps in the barn. His grandparents die only a couple years later and unknown to the family they'd left behind quite a sum of money. With this money they were able to care for their large family with more ease and on Bear's 27th birthday his parents gifted him a small amount of the money and told him to go and make a life of his own. He was ecstatic with the opportunity and packed his belongs up in a heart beat; however once he was done and ready to leave, he didn't have a clue as to where to go? After a few days of moping, one of his siblings brought how a bunch of flyers for travelling and towns past their own. It only took till noon the next day for Bear to leave him and kiss all his farm animals goodbye. He traveled from town to town having a blast, not staying in one place for more than eight or so months. After all that time though, the feeling of settling down and making a place he could call him finally hit him. He spent a week trying to decide on whether to head home to his family or somewhere else and as fate decided, on the train trip back to his home town he found a small flyer stuck between the train seats. A Flyer for Toffee Town. He decided to risk it, one more adventure before he settled down for good and got off at the next stop only to board a new train, the train to Toffee Town. Home TBA Additional Info ►He grew up on the freshest food, practically forbidden from eating junk food and continues to be repulsed by the stuff. ►Since leaving home and getting a taste of the real world, he's also gotten a taste or bars, taverns and alcohol. He absolutely loves the stuff now. ►Got his nickname from his siblings when some of them caught him sleeping in the barn as if he was a bear hibernating. With that said, Bear does enjoy sleep and cherishes every moment he gets of it. ►His little pouch around his waist is full of nicknacks; bandaids, toothpicks-- but mainly snacks and small treat to feed animals he says on his day to day life. ►Has never been on a date in his life. ►Has eyelashes he could stab someone with. ►Had very long hair back in his late 20's ►Could grow out an entire beard if he left his facial hair alone for a week. ►Tallest in his family, he has bend to walk through most doorways and he hates it. ►Doesn't consider babies human enough to dislike them; he adores them to an extent. ►He's got really bad acne scars but rather tells people he fell on a cactus or something. ►The star broach he wears on his chest was his mothers. Gallery TBA Category:Left Town